Breathless
by clemsongirl26
Summary: Detective Kayleigh Stewart has moved to New York City to start a new life. But as the demons from her past return to haunt her, can Detective Don Flack save her from something even worse--her own fears? Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! It's been a while since I've written anything, so bear with me as I get this started. The idea for this story came today as I was driving today.

This is my first Flack story. Flack/OC

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to New York 

Kayleigh Stewart stepped into the NYPD Crime Lab at 8:10am. Perfect, her first day on the job and she was late. This was no way to make a good first impression. Pushing her shoulder-length blonde highlighted hair out her face, she made her way to the elevator. She was to report to Detective Mac Taylor's office on the 12th floor. As the elevator doors were beginning to close a hand quickly darted between them stalling their movement. Kayleigh reached over to push the Open Door button as the hand and arm connected to it pushed the doors apart.

"Thanks, I didn't think I was going to make it," explained the man who entered the elevator. He was medium height, probably 5'8" or so, Kayleigh thought. His somewhat dishelved hair and unique style of dress gave him the look of a nerdy lab tech and the iPod she saw peeking out of his shirt pocket confirmed that he was definitely someone who spent time working in an isolated place.

"You're welcome," Kayleigh replied while straightening her dress jacket and slacks. Back in Atlanta, she did not wear such "nice" clothes to work because they normally ended up stained or too uncomfortable. But since today was her first day on the job, she figured that she should look professional. And right now, she needed all the help she could get.

"I'm Adam Ross. And you would be new here, right?" the nerdy lab tech asked sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Kayleigh smiled. "Yes, I'm new. I'm Kayleigh Stewart." Kayleigh answered as she took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kayleigh. Are you a CSI?"

"Yes, I am. I just moved here from Atlanta," Kayleigh responded. Just then the elevator dinged as the doors began to open. The 12th floor. She was finally here. The start of the rest of her life.

Finally.

* * *

I know I didn't get to Flack yet, but he's coming! 

Reviews are wonderful and inspire me to write quicker!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

Thanks to _Rena21_ and _claudibelle_ for reviewing the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Impressions 

Mac Taylor stood at his desk as he motioned his newest CSI into the office. Kayleigh Stewart came highly recommended from the Atlanta Crime Lab. She was about 5'4" with blonde shoulder-length hair that hung in loose curls. According to her previous boss and her resume, Kayleigh was extremely intelligent and intuitive. With a degree in biology from Harvard and a master's degree in biochemistry from Georgia Tech, she was one of the most qualified applicants that had come across his desk since Lindsay Monroe.

"Hi, Kayleigh. I'm Mac Taylor. It's nice to finally meet you," Mac introduced.

"Hello, sir. I'm sorry that I am late," returned Kayleigh as she moved forward to shake his hand.

"Don't call me sir, Kayleigh. Mac is just fine," he replied. He motioned for her to have seat as he began explaining how things worked in his lab. After a few minutes of rambling off procedures and issuing her weapon and badge to her, Mac stood.

"Ok, let's go meet the team, shall we?" Mac led Kayleigh through the lab where he stopped to introduce her to several people.

"Kayleigh Stewart, I would like for you to meet Detectives Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Stella Bonasera, Sheldon Hawkes, and Adam Ross. Everyone this is our newest CSI, Kayleigh Stewart. I expect that you will all welcome her and help her learn the ropes around here," Mac instructed. "Kayleigh, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Sheldon Hawkes while I go check on a few things. Once again, it is nice to have you here."

"Thank you, Mac," Kayleigh said to his retreating form. She turned to her new colleagues. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Danny and Lindsay returned the sentiment as they made their way to trace. Stella and Sheldon began giving Kayleigh a tour of the lab. Just as they were entering reconstruction, Sheldon's pager went off. _DB in Brooklyn. Bring Stewart._

"Alright, Detective Stewart, are you ready to show us what you can do?" Sheldon asked as he and Kayleigh started towards the elevator.

"Oh yes, I'm ready."

* * *

As Sheldon and Kayleigh reached the crime scene, they were met by Detectives Don Flack and Jess Angell.

"Hawkes, DB is inside. Male. Multiple stab wounds over the torso and chest." Flack explained as they walked towards the building.

"Who is this?" Flack asked as they climbed the stairs.

"This is Detective Kayleigh Stewart. She just transferred here from Atlanta," Sheldon explained.

"Ah, a Southern Belle," Detective Angell crooned as they stepped into the apartment.

"Not quite," Kayleigh replied as she and Sheldon began inspecting the body. Detective Flack couldn't help but smile as he heard the newest CSI's reply. She had spunk. He liked spunk. He also couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. Her curly blonde hair and green eyes had caught his eyes the second she had stepped out of the truck.

_What I am doing?_ he thought. _The last thing I need is to get involved with a fellow officer. You just need to get that right out of your head, Flack._

But as Kayleigh and Sheldon began processing the scene, Flack could not help but watch her move. As he was interviewing a neighbor of the victim in the hallway, he heard a laugh coming from inside the apartment. Sheldon was laughing at something Kayleigh had said, and as he turned back to the person he was interviewing, he saw a smile on her face.

_Oh boy, I'm in big trouble_, he thought. _Big trouble._

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kayleigh.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: And So It Begins…

_4 months later_

Danny Messer was on a mission. He was looking for a certain curly haired CSI who was MIA at the moment. _When I find her, I'm going to let her have a piece of my mind. _He thought as he stalked through the halls of the Crime Lab. As he passed the break room, he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of blonde curls. _Bingo!_ He pushed open the door to the break room and instantly noticed that she had no idea he was in the room.

Kayleigh sat at the table fingering through her latest case file trying to find the missing puzzle piece that would help her solve this case. The iPod attached to her hip was crooning out the sounds of an angry Kelly Clarkson song. Suddenly, a hand dropped onto her shoulder. Jumping around in her seat, she came face-to-face with Danny Messer. And he did not look happy.

"Danny! You scare the life out of me!" Kayleigh exclaimed while gathering up the papers in front of her.

"Ha! You deserve it! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. You haven't answered one single page," Danny fumed at the flush-faced woman.

"I've been going over this case. Something's not adding up. I can't seem to put my finger on it. I'm sorry I haven't answered your pages. Next time I will turn the volume down," Kayleigh apologized while following Danny out of the break room.

"Don't stress about the pages, this time. Don't let it happen again," Danny smirked while leading her to the elevator. Kayleigh replied with a simple roll of her eyes.

"Whatever, Messer. Where are we going?"

"To question the boyfriend, James, again. I found his fingerprints on the necklace our vic was wearing at time of death," Danny answered as they exited the elevator.

"I thought he said he was in class at the time of death," Kayleigh replied.

"He did. We're about to catch us a big fish, Miz Stewart. This is going to be fun," Danny grinned.

* * *

When they arrived at James's apartment, Danny and Kayleigh were both attuned to the fact that the boyfriend of their victim was missing. As Danny stepped back into the hallway to question the neighbor, Kayleigh began searching the apartment for anything that might help them solve this case. A brief look at the kitchen and living room provided nothing beneficial, so Kayleigh made her way to the bedroom. As she was looking through the top drawer of the bedside table, a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye captured her attention. Before she could respond in any way, a man jumped out of the closet and pushed her into the wall. Kayleigh struggled to break the hold he had on her arms. The man quickly disarmed her and flung her around to meet his gaze.

"Little bitch! Why couldn't you just leave it alone? She deserved to die. Do you know all the hell she put me through?" he screamed in her face. Kayleigh knew that she had to try to talk him down so she could get her weapon back.

Staring into his eyes, she replied, "If she was so awful to you, then why did you stay with her?"

"She was wealthy. Nicole was my ticket to a better life. I figured I could put up with anything for the money I would get out of it in the end. You know, you women are all alike. You treat us like shit and expect us to treat you like royalty. Well, the joke's on you, isn't it? Because you are not going to leave this room alive. No man will ever have to deal with your lies or betrayals ever again," he stated as he put her Glock up to her left temple.

Kayleigh could not stop the tears that sprang to her eyes. She had to do something. Danny! She could hear him re-enter the apartment. James heard him a moment later and turned his head toward the door. This was her chance! She pushed the arm holding the gun towards the window. Before she could grab her gun from him, he squeezed the trigger.

"Kayleigh!" Danny yelled as heard the gun shots coming from the back of the apartment. Racing down the hallway, he burst in the bedroom to see Kayleigh struggling with James. She was trying to desperately to get her gun out of his hand. Danny flew up behind James and twisted him away from Kayleigh. Positioning himself between the crazed man and Kayleigh, he pointed his own gun at James.

"Put the gun down, now!" Danny instructed. James had other ideas as he pointed the gun at Danny's head.

"You need to let me kill her so she won't be able to hurt another man. She's a bitch just like Nicole. Let me kill her," James growled pulling the hammer back on the gun. Kayleigh's heart leapt into her throat. This man was going to kill her and Danny. As James's finger started to apply pressure to the trigger, Kayleigh pushed Danny hard from behind. He stumbled to the right as a gunshot rang out in the otherwise quiet apartment. Reacting on instinct, Danny leveled his gun on James and fired. The man fell backwards at the force of the bullet tearing into his chest. Danny scrambled to Kayleigh who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked while beginning to check her over. Kayleigh's green eyes were slightly unfocused as they met Danny's blue ones. She was in shock. Danny's gaze dropped to her right hand that was clutching her left shoulder. As he removed her hand, blood began to pour from a circular wound under her collarbone. _Shit._

"Kayleigh, I need you to put your hand back up there. Apply pressure," Danny instructed her as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He called for a bus. Kayleigh was beginning to feel lightheaded as Danny spoke in a loud, clipped tone. After he ended the call, he immediately dialed another number.

"Flack, it's Kayleigh. She's been shot."

* * *

Reviews make me write faster!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: What I Really Meant to Say 

Piercing blue eyes rapidly scanned the crowded ER as their owner made his way to the nurses' desk.

"I'm looking for Detective Kayleigh Stewart. She was brought in a few minutes ago with a gunshot wound," Don Flack explained while drumming his fingertips on the countertop.

The nurse at the desk looked up at the sound of his voice and simply pointed behind him. When he turned around he saw Mac, Stella, and Danny standing in the waiting room. Rushing over to the room, he stopped short in the doorway when he noticed Danny's appearance. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up in random chaos and his eyes were glassy. Danny's shirt and arms were covered in blood. Kayleigh's blood. Don almost choked on the bile rising in his throat. Stella was the first to become aware of his presence. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his forearm.

"She's in surgery. The doctor said he would let us know something as soon as he finished up," Stella relayed. "She'll be ok, Don. She's tough."

Staring at Stella, the only word Don could form was "How?" How did Stella know about his feelings for Kayleigh? He had done his best to keep them under wraps. He knew that Danny had speculations because he would always tease Don about watching her.

"Don, I'm not blind. I see the way the two of you look at each other. And all the times that the both of you have stayed out long after the rest of us left Sullivan's. It's obvious you have feelings for each other. I think the question here is have you told Kayleigh how you feel about her?"

Don shook his head and closed his eyes. No, he had not told her. As far as he knew Kayleigh only thought of him as a friend and colleague. Images and snapshots began running through his mind. The first time he saw her. The first conversation they had, which had been about her love of the Yankees and how excited that made him feel. The first time they had gone out with the team for drinks. Kayleigh dancing with Lindsay and Stella at the bar. Her smile. The way she tilts her head as she listens to him. Kayleigh. Strong, courageous, stubborn, determined, sensitive, nurturing, intelligent. What would he do without her?

She could be dying right now and not have a clue how much he was in love with her. She had to pull through this and when she did, the first thing he was going to do was tell her how much he loved her.

A gentle voice broke through his reverie, "Detectives?" Mac was the first to walk over the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked hesitantly. The look on the doctor's face was unreadable.

"I was able to remove the bullet from her chest. She was very lucky. It hit one inch above her heart. Luckily, it also missed the clavicle as well. Miss Stewart should be able to go home tomorrow as long as we don't encounter any infections," the doctor explained. Mac reached out to shake his hand.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," Mac said. He noticed Don inching forward. "When will we be able to see her?" he asked.

"Well, we are moving her into a room now. Why don't you head up to the seventh floor and she should be ready."

"Thanks, Doc," Danny murmured as he, Stella, Mac, and Don moved closer to the elevator. He knew they all needed to see her with their own eyes to know that she was okay. The ride to the seventh floor was eerily quiet. All that could be heard was the breathing of the four detectives. When they reached the seventh floor, they filed off the elevator and Stella approached the nurses' station.

"Hi, we're here to see Detective Kayleigh Stewart," Stella explained. The nurse looked up and pointed her in the direction of Kayleigh's room. The detectives made their way towards the room. Stella and Mac entered first. What they saw surprised them. Kayleigh did not look as badly as they were expecting her to look. Her skin was paler than normal, but other than that, she looked she always did. Her blonde curls were resting against the pillow. Her breathing was deep and steady. She looked very relaxed. As the detectives examined their colleague, no one noticed that the object of their inquiry had opened her eyes.

Kayleigh looked at the four people standing around her bed. It was nice to see all of their faces. The last time she had woken up in a hospital there had been no one there she knew. It was a terrifying experience, and she was glad she had familiar faces this time. She noticed that both Mac and Stella were inspecting her much like she would expect parents to inspect an injured child. Danny was not even looking at her. He looked guilty. Don looked relieved and scared at the same time. His gorgeous blue eyes flicked to her mossy green ones. When he realized she was awake, he instinctively moved to her side.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" he asked while brushing a stray curl off of her forehead. Even through the haze of the pain killers, Kayleigh felt his touch. His hand was warm and soft against her skin.

Clearing her throat, she answered "I'm feeling okay. What happened to James?"

Danny was the first to answer. "I killed him." Kayleigh could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Danny, you did what you had to do," Stella comforted.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad you're alright, Kay-bug," Danny replied. Upon hearing her nickname, Kayleigh smiled. The smile was interrupted by a yawn. Mac, Stella, and Danny all said their goodbyes when they noticed how tired she was. After telling them goodbye and watching them walk out of the room, Kayleigh turned towards Don who had been standing there quietly.

"You're not leaving?" she asked. Those piercing blue eyes immediately met hers.

Shaking his head, Don replied, "Nope. I'm here until you go home. I don't want you to be alone." Kayleigh felt utter relief when she heard this. It was like he had read her mind. Smiling weakly at him, she settled into the hospital bed more comfortably. She watched as Don pulled up a chair to her bed. He settled into the chair and winked at her.

"Go to sleep, Kay-bug," he urged when he saw her eyelids drooping. "I'll be here when you wake up."

With that, Kayleigh drifted off into a comforting slumber unaware of the man to her right who was offering up prayers of thanks that she was alive. Don softly picked her hand up in his. _I vow to you now that I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever._

* * *

**R & R!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Kayleigh's past is about to catch up with her and Don.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: In Danger

Kayleigh watched Don as he effortlessly drove through the streets of New York City. She really was amazed at this man. He had been by her side since she woke up in the hospital. He now was taking her home. She was so ready to be home. Hospitals unnerved her. In the past two years, she had spent way too much time in hospitals.

"…you hear me?" Don asked while poking her arm. Kayleigh's eyes snapped to his.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" she asked while giving him her attention.

"It's ok. I asked if you wanted to grab something to eat before we got to your apartment," Don explained.

"Oh, um…yeah. Food sounds good. I could definitely go for some soup from the deli across the street from my apartment," Kayleigh said as she turned her attention to the road.

Don watched her as she seemed to slip away from him again. She had been doing that quite often over the past few days. Everytime he was able to capture her attention, she would immediately shut him out. He knew that this particular incident was not the main reason why she was being so distant. There was something from her past that was haunting her. He had noticed that from the first time he had met her. Anytime he and Kayleigh were involved in a conversation and something was mentioned about her previous job, she would change the subject or mention how boring it was. Danny had even made the comment once that Kayleigh must have been involved in some pretty intense cases in Atlanta, and she had walked away from the conversation without a word.

As he pulled up in front of the deli, he got her order and ran into the deli. Within ten minutes, they were walking off the elevator in her apartment building. Kayleigh fished her keys out of her purse while Don balanced her overnight bag and the food. Just as Kayleigh was putting the key into the lock, Don's phone chriped in his pocket. Moving the bag to his other arm, he reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He had just pulled the phone out when he heard Kayleigh's sharp intake of breath. Looking up, he saw what had brought this reaction out of Kayleigh.

Her apartment was a mess. Furniture was overturned, lamps broken, papers scattered everywhere. Kayleigh stood in shock. Don put the food and bag down in the hallway. He grabbed his gun and pushed Kayleigh out of the way. After doing a thorough scan of the apartment, he knew whoever had done this was gone. It looked like most trashed places except for the note written in lipstick on the bathroom mirror. Don's questioning eyes moved to Kayleigh's as he saw her standing next to him in the bathroom. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Kayleigh, what the hell does this mean?" Don said while pointing to the message. Kayleigh's face was pale and her mouth moved several times before she formed any words.

"It's him. I knew he would find me," she whispered. At these words, Don pulled Kayleigh to him. He quickly moved her out of the room while dialing Mac. Mac would be able to shed some more light on the situation. As he moved out the doorway, he took one last look at the words scrawled on the mirror.

_Why won't you die? I'm coming for you!_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have been very busy with work and classes. **

**I've decided that since this story is not getting as many reviews as I had hoped, I am going to start a new "rule." I will only add another chapter after I have received at least 5 reviews for each chapter. **

**So, without further adieu, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: The Watcher

"She can't stay here, Don."

"I know, Mac. I'm going to take her to my place. Please find something that will help us nail this guy," Don pleaded as he shook hands with Mac. Don walked out into the hallway where Kayleigh was speaking with Stella. Stella was getting as much information as possible out of Kayleigh about the person who had ransacked her apartment. So far the only information Stella was able to get from Kayleigh was a name. _Jackson Webber_.

"You ready to get out of here?" Don asked. Kayleigh's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She looked even more strained than she had when they left the hospital. Don wanted to wrap her in his arms and shelter her from the world. Instead, he reached for her hand and began leading her to the elevator.

The ride to his apartment was quiet. Kayleigh stared listlessly out the window at the passing New York streets. Her mind was racing with all of the possible explanations for how Jackson Webber was back on the streets. He was supposed to be locked up in a Georgia Penitentiary. How did this happen?

After a few minutes, they arrived at Don's apartment. He led her into his bedroom.

"It's the only bed I have," he explained. "I'll take the couch."

"No, Don. You should take the bed. I'll be fine on the couch," Kayleigh protested.

"No, ma'am. You are on the bed. The couch is comfy, so I'll be fine. The doctor said no strain or stress, remember?" Don said as he turned down the bed. Kayleigh, too tired to argue any further, slipped off her jacket and shoes. She crawled between the covers and snuggled in. Don fixed the covers around her, turned the lights off, and headed to the living room.

He never would have thought two weeks ago that he would have Kayleigh Stewart in his bed. Smirking, he straightened the blanket over the couch and then turned on the television. Unable to focus on the news report, Don's mind drifted to the woman asleep in his bed. He glad to have her here, but he had always pictured this moment happening quite differently. Right now, though, his focus needed to be on protecting Kayleigh and finding Jackson Webber. So, with that thought on his mind, he settled in on the couch for a sleepless night.

Little did Don know that he and Kayleigh were not alone. Sitting in an apartment across the alley was none other than Jackson Webber. With a beer in his left hand and a gun in his right, he sat watching through the open blinds in the detective's apartment.

_Ha! Not what you were expecting, Detective? She's a prude, that Kayleigh. You must be out of your mind to think that she would settle for a low-life detective. The last time she did that, he ended up in the morgue. But you don't know about that yet, do you? Have no fear. It's only a matter of time before you all find out about your "golden child's" troubled past. She's mine! MINE!_

**Ok…now it's your turn! Hit the little purple button and leave a review! Reviews help the muse!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It's taken me a while to write this chapter. The muse has been MIA for a while now, but she has finally returned! This chapter is definitely rated M. Just a warning. Here is chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Explanation

_She was moving as quietly as possible. Her gun was drawn and cocked. She was ready for whatever was awaiting them on the other side of the warehouse door. Carefully following Chris through the door, she tried to stay as close to him as possible. Being here with her made her feel safe. They had barely made it to the first row of shelves when all hell broke loose. _

_Bullets were raining down from every direction. For a moment, she froze. Chris grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground. Dropping down on top of her, they both began returning fire. After what seemed like hours, the gunfire ceased. She could feel Chris's hot breath against her ear. They both waited quietly to see if their attackers were still in the building. _

_Suddenly, one last shot was fired and she heard the sound of retreating footsteps. Doors slammed and tires squealed as the suspects got away. _

"_Chris?" she murmured as she turned her head towards his. His head had dropped to the floor and his eyes were closed. Thinking he was feeling the same relief she was, she sat up and put her hand on his back. As soon as her hand made contact with his back, she felt a warm sticky substance coat her hand. _

"_Chris!" she screamed as she turned his body over to check for a pulse. Nothing…_

Don woke the sound of Kayleigh's screams. Quickly pulling himself from the couch, he ran into the bedroom where he found Kayleigh moaning and jerking around on the bed. He sat down on the bed and grabbed Kayleigh's shoulders.

"Shh…It's Don. You're safe. Come on, open those pretty green eyes for me. Kayleigh!" he shouted. Upon hearing her name, Kayleigh jerked upright on the bed. Her hands clamped down on Don's biceps. Struggling to catch her breath, Kayleigh stared into his eyes. _It was just a dream. She had been dreaming. _

Don slowly pulled Kayleigh into his arms. Running his hand over her head and down her back, he rocked her back and forth until he felt her sobs come to a stop. Pulling back to look into her eyes, he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

"How could I have not felt him dying beside me?" she whispered.

"Who?"

"Chris."

"Who's Chris?" Don asked.

Kayleigh told Don about her dream. She explained that Chris had been her partner in Atlanta. They had worked together for two years and in those two years Chris had become more than a friend. The night of her dream, they were chasing a known murdered, Jackson Webber. They had followed him and several of his thugs into a warehouse on the outskirts of the city. They had called for backup before entering the warehouse. After the explosion of gunfire, the final shot Kayleigh had heard had come from Jackson's gun. He had been behind the entire time. He shot Chris in the back. The bullet had passed through his heart.

"…it was all my fault. I was the one who wanted to go after Webber without waiting for backup. Chris wanted to wait. I knew that if we did, then we would never catch him. He would disappear like he always had. I wish I could take back that moment. I should have listened to Chris. He was the senior officer. He knew what was best. Why didn't he just say 'no'?" she asked as tears poured down her face.

"Probably because he knew you were right even if it didn't follow protocol. Kayleigh, we've all had those cases that shook us to our core and we had momentary lapses of judgment. It happens. I know that Chris would not want you to blame yourself for his death. He died doing his job and he died protecting the woman he loved. I don't think he would ever you want to feel guilty about that," Don explained.

"How did Webber get out?" she questioned.

"From Mac said, he escaped about five days ago. I have no idea why you weren't warned ahead of time about this, but he's out and we have to catch him. We're going to catch him," Don swore as he took her in his arms again.

Kayleigh snuggled into Don's embrace. For the moment, she felt safe. But she knew that come morning, she would have to leave. It was not safe for Don to be near her. Ever since investigating Webber in Atlanta, the man had become obsessed with her, which is why he had not killed her when he killed Chris. She had to get away from Don before the same thing happened to him.

But for tonight, she wanted to feel Don's arms around her. Looking into his eyes, she closed the distance between their lips. When Don felt Kayleigh's lips on his, he could hardly breathe. Moving his hands to her face, he angled her head for better access.

Kayleigh pulled Don with her as she lay back on the bed. Fumbling with their clothes, they undressed each other with unhurried movements. Once they were completely naked, they took turns exploring each other's bodies. When Don entered Kayleigh, both of them gasped at the sensation. Don paused while he waited for her to get adjusted to him. He leaned down to press a kiss to her mouth. Kayleigh returned the kiss with fervor. They both began to move. Slow, languid movements were made while they stared into each other's eyes. Clinging to Don's back, Kayleigh moaned and dug her nails into his back. Don felt her urgency and quickened his pace. Within minutes, they were both panting heavily and reaching mind-blowing climaxes. Don rolled off Kayleigh and pulled her into his arms. Placing a kiss to the top of her head, they both drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Kayleigh quietly removed herself from Don's arms. She dressed quickly and let herself out of the apartment. She dug her cell phone out of her bag to call cab. Just as she was dialing the number, she felt someone come up behind her. Turning to see who was there, she dropped her phone and gasped when she saw the man responsible for Chris's death.

Jackson Webber smiled a crooked smile as he reached for her.

"You're mine now."

* * *

**Reviews make the muse happy! **

**Thanks to AngelWithHorns222, WinchesterWench, cheymon, and cherryspark101 for reviewing!**


End file.
